


i'll care for you, oh careful, you

by exhaustedsinner



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Locker Room Sex, Voyeurism, minor Hop/Melony, ref to Raihan/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedsinner/pseuds/exhaustedsinner
Summary: Gloria has been champion long enough that things are no longer interesting.Enter Raihan.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	i'll care for you, oh careful, you

Gloria is bored.

She’d become Champion, the pinnacle of accomplishment for any trainer and then - 

Then.

She travels, of course. Exhibition matches, meet-and-greets, honing her skills with whoever was in the area. Once a year she has to beat everyone again from Milo on up, proving that yes, she's deserving of keeping her title. 

It had been years of the same old thing, though, and every time she goes off to Hoenn or Sinnoh or wherever she’s going this month, it gets a little harder to come back. Last time she was in Alola she nearly skipped her flight, the lure of sun and sand and attractive people with few clothes nearly too much to resist.

There are attractive people here in Galar, of course. She’s just known all of them too long for them to be interesting any more.

Gloria sits in the locker room of the largest training gym in Hammerlocke, tiredly undoing her shoelaces. Another day, another set of gym trainers beaten.

Boring.

She’s in the farthest locker room, the one you have to wend through dank hallways to get to and is next to the showers so it’s always faintly humid. She doesn’t care, it means less people to bother her. Except - 

Gloria hears a soft sound, coming from the showers. The water is off, it’s not someone getting clean. This is quiet, rhythmic. Breathy. Interested despite herself, she pads on bare feet over a row to where there’s a break in the lockers and a crack in the damp wall and bends down a bit to look. 

There, she sees Hop. 

The long naked lines of him are alternately obscured and revealed by the steam of the room - he’s finally grown into his lanky limbs and is far more graceful than he’d been when they first met. He and Gloria had fallen into bed a few times over the years, awkward teenage fumblings that let them figure things out without embarrassment. They were better friends than lovers, but Gloria knows enough about him like this to know that he’s very into whoever he is with.

Who is...heavens, that’s Melony. Her luscious curves gleam with exertion and steam from the shower, beautiful as she leans back and lets Hop wrap himself around her.

Huh. Gloria didn’t know he went in for older women but as she watches them move together she can’t fault him for his choice. 

“Well, now. What are you looking so intently at?” comes a murmur in her ear. Gloria wants to jerk up, to react, but doesn’t because she recognizes the voice.

Raihan.

Always so arrogant and self assured, even as she’s beaten him year after year. They started flirting at some point, she’s not quite sure when, but it’s always had an edge to it. Sharp as the points of those teeth of his. Gloria has always been too powerful and too young, and Raihan has always been twisted up in some strange way with Leon. Gloria doesn’t know exactly what’s going on with them but has heard enough through her friendship with Hop that she doesn’t want to know.

“Nothing you’d be interested in,” Gloria replies after a moment, and moves to straighten up. She stops, a weight on her back. Raihan’s hand.

She stills, suddenly aware of her position, of what she must look like. The hand on her back is broad, those long fingers of his stretching nearly across. It moves down slowly, slowly, until his thumb rests in the dip of her spine and his fingers drape across the curve of her waist.

Gloria straightens up slowly now, feels Raihan’s other hand come to join the party. He’s warm against her back, the zipper of that ridiculous hoodie of his catching her hair for a moment as she turns her head. She can see him out of the corner of her eye, above her. The top of her head only reaches his chest, and while normally that’s easy to forget it’s so very apparent when he’s pressed up against her like this.

“Haven’t you ever wondered?” he murmurs, and she can feel the rumble of his voice through her body. “What it would be like…” he trails off as his thumbs rub delicately up and down, the smallest movement along the line of her spine. “You and me,” he finishes.

Gloria’s eyes narrow, not liking how her body’s enjoying Raihan against her. “Won’t Leon be annoyed?” she says, not particularly kindly. She twists her neck to look up at him, and can see his eyes flash as his fingers tighten on her hips. It’s almost expected when a hand roughly pushes down in the center of her back, making her catch herself against the wall.

“Why don’t you go back to whatever you were looking at before,” he growls. The hand that shoved her down strokes back gently, joins the other in caressing her waist. “You certainly looked better.”

She’s suddenly aware of what she must look like. Still in her training uniform, all thin athletic shirt and a what seems now like nearly indecently short skirt. A skirt that’s raising up at the back because of how she’s bent over. 

Gloria’s breath comes faster, and something squirms low in her gut.

Raihan’s clever, clever fingers play at the waist of her skirt. Gathering fabric up and smoothing over it, and before Gloria realizes what’s happening it’s rucked up at her waist, her backside bare but for her underwear.

She’s tense for a moment but, t his isn’t boring, at least. 

Shuffling her feet a bit, the slight movement makes her ass shift in front of Raihan. She’s listening closely so she can hear his voice catch slightly. “It’s like that, is it,” he murmurs, and seems to throw away the last bit of hesitation.  Gloria’s underwear is functional - thin and tight and right now leaving very little to the imagination. Raihan strokes a thumb down between her cheeks, down and down until he’s tracing her lips against the fabric. Gloria would be embarrassed at how she’s already damp down there but honestly she’s not.

Opening her eyes from where they’d slipped closed, she’s looking through the crack once more. Hop is pounding into Melony, one of her legs wrapped around his hips and her back to the shower wall. Gloria breathes a little faster, biting her lip. God, she’s getting wet. 

“What  _ are _ you looking at, you little spy?” asks Raihan, curiosity in his voice.

“Hop and Melony.”

“Really, now. And you’re not mad?”

“We’re not together,” Gloria says, and turns just enough to catch Raihan’s eye. “Or didn’t you notice that I’m waiting for you to get a move on, here?”

A quick movement, and there’s cool air on Gloria’s ass, before warm fingers move over her skin. “This a move enough for you?” Raihan’s voice growls, just before one long finger traces over her. A foot nudges at her own, and her legs are spread farther apart. She shivers, cool air against dampness.

Raihan’s finger slips into her, easy, so easy. She expects him to comment on it and perhaps he does but she’s not paying attention because that finger is moving, exploring. It pulls out and strokes wetly over her clit, and she can’t help the small, soft sound pulled from her throat. 

“Beautiful,” she hears Raihan say under his breath, and she doesn’t think he means her to hear it. 

A shuffle of fabric, and then something blunt and warm is bumping against her from behind. Gloria spreads her legs farther, murmurs, “Come on, come on,” and before she knows it she’s gasping into the still air.

It’s a stretch and an ache and Raihan’s hands on her hips are pulling her back into him steadily, inexorably. She feels his balls nestle up close to her ass, pushes back into him. Tightens herself up just so she can hear him swear. His cock is thick and hot and pressing against her from the inside so very deliciously.

He fucks her hard, steadily. Gloria is glad for her hands bracing herself against the wall, ends up folding her arms so she can rest her head against them. She’s full, so full - Raihan fills her up over and over again until it feels like he belongs there.

Gloria pushes back, gives as good as she can. Raihan is loud, unsurprisingly, all choked off moans and groans deep in his throat. His hands are on Gloria’s waist and her own are against the wall, she wants something to touch herself so badly but everything is too fast, too much.

She might come anyways, he’s pushing into her just that good. Before it can get there though he slows, going deeper and harder. Raihan thrusts into her and stays there, wrapping his arms around her chest and burying his face between her shoulderblades. Gloria can feel it when he comes - heartbeat rabbit fast against her back and cock twitching deep inside of her. 

He stays, stays until he softens and slips out, until there’s a slow drip down her thighs. Raihan straightens up, pulls Gloria with him. Turns her around so he can bend down, down, and give her a kiss that’s hard and fierce and as devastating as when he fucked her. 

“Good?” he says into her mouth, around her tongue and his teeth.

“I don’t know, I didn’t come,” she says in return, only a little annoyed.

Before Gloria knows it she’s flat on her back on the locker room bench. Something soft is underneath her - Raihan’s hoodie? - but she’s not paying attention because Raihan is flipping her skirt up and going underneath and - 

Oh.

His clever, clever tongue licks long lines into her, chasing the taste of himself until he’s gone and it’s just wet, pink Gloria. Fingers slip inside and curl around, making her legs twitch. His tongue dances around her clit, licking here and there in an ever-spiraling movement until finally, finally he’s where he needs to be.

She’s aware faintly of her own voice, moaning softly into the quiet of the room, backed up by the wet sound of Raihan’s tongue and lips exploring her. He’s so close, there’s prickles down her spine and her legs are shaking...

“Just keep doing that,” she gasps out, hands tangled in his hair and that stupid headband of his. Raihan obediently keeps going, until she falls off the edge and clenches around him over and over again. His fingers move deep within her and every time she thinks she’s come down, another wave of pleasure washes over her, makes her curse and twitch. 

Eventually she stops moving, stops her choked moans. Her fingers are soft now, stroking through his hair and rearranging his locks beneath the headband. 

Raihan raises his head, mouth and chin shining. “Good now?” 

Gloria tugs him up until she can kiss the taste of herself from his mouth, wrapping a leg around his narrow waist. She’s still trembling from her orgasm and yet if he wanted to go again right now she’d be the first to spread her legs. She traces a speculative hand down his muscled back, over his tight ass. Brings it forward to fondle him in his pants.

Raihan pulls back with a bit of a laugh. “Can’t recover quite that fast, love.” He kisses her again, less harsh, more exploratory. They lay there like that on the hard wooden bench, learning each others’ mouths until he presses one last reluctant kiss to her lips.

“Gotta go,” he says. “My fans await.” He straightens up as Gloria slowly rises to a sitting position, rearranging his hair and shirt. It doesn’t help, he looks positively debauched with color high in his cheeks and red, swollen mouth. He shoots her a crooked smile and saunters out.

Gloria stretches, her elbows cracking. She gets up, looks down, and smiles.

Wrapping herself in Raihan’s dragon hoodie, she makes her way out of the locker room. Perhaps things aren’t quite so boring anymore.


End file.
